


Wake Me Up

by bi_habibi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, RIP, Sadness, This is not Happy, idk why i wrote this besides to feel pain, no happy ending, this is just angst sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi
Summary: “Wake up, c’mon wake up!” the voice echoed.Wake up...he was awake? Wasn’t he? Wasn’t he?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Wake Me Up

Someone was gripping his shoulders and shaking him, violently. They weren’t trying to hurt him, they were trying to talk to him. He couldn’t understand what they were saying, it was too weak, too far away. Something else was calling to him, beckoning him through the darkness. He wanted to go towards it, someone else wanted him to stay. He didn’t know what to do. He was...talking? Maybe. He couldn’t hear himself, what he was saying, what was happening. It felt like it was happening somewhere else, somewhere farther than he was.

“Please... _wake up!_ ” someone wailed.

That sounded too close for comfort. He flinched, whether in his mind or in reality, he wasn’t sure. 

“Wake up, c’mon _wake up!_ ” the voice echoed.

_Wake up_ ...he was awake? Wasn’t he? _Wasn’t he?_

* * *

Sokka wasn’t moving, he wasn’t _moving_. Zuko could hear himself, wailing, begging for Sokka to wake up. His own shouts were distant, someone was trying to talk to him, he couldn’t hear them. He just wanted Sokka to be awake, why wasn’t he waking up? Someone was trying to move him, away from Sokka. He gripped the Water Tribe boy’s shoulders harder. The person was talking to him, trying to comfort him. Comfort Sokka. Sokka was mumbling, it wasn’t coherent, not to Zuko. 

“Zuko, we have to get him to the infirmary,” the voice said.

Zuko shook his head, Sokka just needed to wake up. He was going to be okay. He just needed to _wake up_.

Sokka let out a soft groan. Zuko felt himself cry, he could feel the tears on his cheeks, the harsh warmth of the droplets streaming down his face. Someone pried him off Sokka, wrapping him into a hug.

“It’s going to be okay, _he’s_ going to be okay,” another voice whispered into his ear.

Zuko nodded, he wanted to believe the voice, believe everything was okay. 

* * *

Sokka flicked his wrists, trying to dislodge Zuko’s swords. Zuko, however, was determined. He planted his feet into the ground and gripped his swords tighter. Sokka grunted, as Zuko pushed him backwards, forcing him into defense. Sokka could feel the sweat sticking to his body, making it hard to hold his sword. The dust around them choked Sokka, it was a warm, dry night. Zuko swung again, Sokka deflected the attack, to an outsider it looked like a fight to the death. Sokka managed to dislodge one of Zuko's swords, sending it flying across the room, landing with a dull thud. Zuko hissed in annoyance, Sokka smirked. The fight ended by a noise outside, it sounds like someone sneaking around. Sokka whipped his head around, his brain telling him to go onto high alert. Zuko just sighed.

“Probably a guard, one who went out when they shouldn't have,” Zuko muttered.

“Are you sure? They sound too...quiet,” Sokk said, his eyes not leaving the door.

“They’re just sneaking back in, it’s nothing, it happens all the time.”

“Shouldn’t your guards, you know, _guard_ you?”

“No one is trying to kill me anymore, Sokka.”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious, it’s been years since the last attempt.”

The door to the training room collapsed under an attack, as if to prove Sokka’ worries.

Zuko was quick to deflect the stream of fire, sending it back at the attacker. There was a shriek, it was a successful hit. Sokka gripped his sword tighter, adrenaline rushing through him. Zuko dropped his other sword, readying himself into another firebending stance. Someone was next to Sokka, and it _was not_ Zuko. Sokka swung and something hit.

There was a sickening sound of a blade entering into flesh. Sokka froze, so did Zuko. Sokka glanced down, only to see a blade of a sword entering his abdomen. The attacker withdrew the sword. Sokka crumbled. 

Zuko saw red.

* * *

The room was scorched. Burnt completely, except for a small section where Sokka laid. Where Zuko was cradling him in his arms. Where Katara was kneeling, her hands aglow with water, pressing against Sokka’s torso. Where Aang was hugging Zuko. 

Where Sokka was dying.

“Please... _wake up!_ ” Zuko screeched, gripping Sokka tighter.

Sokka didn’t respond. Zuko was wailing. Katara was crying, Aang was frozen in shock.

“He’s going to be okay,” Aang said, comforting Zuko.

Zuko knew what Aang meant.

Sokka was going to be okay, but not in the way Zuko wanted.

Sokka was going to be okay.

Okay in the afterlife.

Until Zuko came to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!


End file.
